Butt Why Though
by brilliant star
Summary: Maki has a gay crisis.


"I sent Rin-chan in to try on some clothes I picked out for her." Nozomi smiles, lazily examining a chip in her nail polish with a vaguely unsettling glint in her eyes. The look suggests _some_ sort of mischief, but she's rarely without that air about her. So Maki shrugs it off and slightly leans to look past her, as if she'd see Rin standing there.

But, of course, the door is closed. Obviously.

"I wasn't asking you where she was," Maki frowns a bit.

"But you still wanted to know, right?"

Maki rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Moments later, right on cue, Eli joins them with a pair of jeans draped over her arm. The four of them shopping for clothes together was an unplanned occasion that happened only through coincidence. Nozomi and Eli found Maki browsing through accessories in another store, then they encountered Rin loitering in the food court.

Rin was excited about shopping for clothes with them and Maki seemed resigned to being dragged along, so.

"What do you think about these ones? They look a little tight around the thighs, but I guess I won't know until I actually try them on." Eli holds up the jeans for Nozomi and Maki to see.

"Maybe but... the tighter the better, you know?" Nozomi smiles suggestively, eyes sweeping up and down Eli's figure unashamedly.

"N-Nozomi!"

"I'm just saying! Do you have any idea how good you look in tight pants, Elicchi?"

"Come on, you're starting to sound like a pervert..." Eli's smiling though, cheeks tinted red.

Maki observes them both with a dead-eyed stare. "Could you two do your flirting in private, maybe?" In response, Nozomi giggles and Eli stutters an apology, hiding the lower half of her face behind the jeans. None of them notice when Rin slips out from the dressing room until she clears her throat, catching all their attention at once.

This time it's Maki's face that reddens, the hue considerably more noticeable than Eli's slight blush. If Nozomi's grin grows any wider she'll start to look creepy.

"Uh, Nozomi-chan, I dunno about this outfit..." Rin fidgets, hands awkwardly placed by her sides.

"You look _adorable_ , Rin-chan!" Nozomi clasps her hands together in front of her chest. Maki still can't seem to remember how to breathe. The crop top Rin is wearing exposes her belly, flat and well-toned from constant exercise, but that's not even the worst part.

The worst part would have to be those shorts (if they could be called _shorts_ ) that firmly hug Rin's hips, stopping way too close to her crotch and riding way too low, pelvic bones barely jutting to emphasize how athletic and in-shape her body is.

"They're kinda tight, nya..."

"No, no, that's just how they're supposed to be. Hey, turn around, won't you?" But Nozomi's already moving over to Rin and turning her around herself before Rin can protest. The older girl glances at Maki with a knowing smirk. Maki is openly staring at Rin's rear with a wide-eyed expression that's stuck in limbo between appreciation and outrage. The color of her ears matches her hair nearly perfectly. _Flawless._

Eli has her face cradled in one hand. She groans, snapping Maki out of her trance.

"Rin-! You can't wear those! You definitely can't wear those!" Maki blurts out, never breaking her stare.

"Nya?!"

"But," Nozomi obviously feigns innocence and holds Rin's shoulders to keep her in place. No matter how hard Maki tries, she can't seem to tear her eyes away from Rin's ass. "But Maki-chan, you don't think Rin-chan looks good like this?"

Rin twists to look at Maki over her shoulder, slightly spreading her legs and _oh jeez can she seriously not do that since when was her butt that cute_.

Maki makes a strangled noise and her fingers twitch in a grabbing motion in spite of herself.

"Take those shorts off _right now I swear to god_."

"Why, how bold!" Nozomi chortles. Rin fidgets some more and tugs at the hem of the shorts, thighs rubbing together for a moment, which only draws another choked shriek from Maki.

She's only fifteen years old and her upperclassman is possibly the devil herself, and she's having a gay crisis in the middle of a department store because her friend's ass is tight and cute and hard to stop looking at.

"Nozomi-chan, I told you these were too tight!" Rin whines.

"THOSE ARE DEFINITELY TOO TIGHT."

Nozomi doubles over with laughter and Eli still has her face in her hands, the pair of jeans she'd been holding in a pile on the floor at her feet. Maki looks like she wants to hurl something at the wall, and shoves a rather confused and flustered Rin past Nozomi and into the dressing room.

"RIN. CHANGE OUT OF THOSE RIGHT NOW." Maki crumples against the door, weakly pounding at it with a fist. Rin tries to say something but her words are lost beyond Maki's gay sobbing.

Eli loudly sighs and rubs at her temples, unsure if she should laugh or mourn Maki's ruined dignity. "Nozomi, why must you do things like this?"

"I only do good deeds for the sake of our beloved underclassmen." Nozomi manages to keep a straight face for about three seconds before she's lost in a fit of giggles again.

Ah, well.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:** So apparently the first fanbook says that Rin's charm point is "her cute and shapely butt". Yep.

I also have a new tumblr at "yoshizora"! I'll start actually posting things there maybe after finals.


End file.
